Especially in front engine type vehicles, a drive unit is arranged together with or as a part of an exhaust system. A vehicle front wall may separate the vehicle interior space from the engine compartment. In the front area of a vehicle, the exhaust system may be supported by, i.e., carried on, a plurality of support units in relation to the drive unit. In case of an impact of an obstacle, in particular at the front area of a vehicle, the obstacle acts on the drive unit and displaces same in the direction towards the front wall. Because of an essentially rigid coupling of the exhaust system with the drive unit via the support units (e.g., made of steel plate material), the exhaust system, especially the area of same arranged in the engine compartment, is also displaced towards the front wall.